Living with the Jacksons
by Batman is sexy
Summary: Before it was monster ass-kicking, going on quests, retrieving godly items and basically pissing off most gods and goddesses as they constantly put there life in danger. Now it's diaper changing, baby managing and for Annabeth, Percy managing. Hard to decide which period is tougher. Follow the lives of Percy, Annabeth and the newest addition to their family. Drabbles.
1. Daddyna and dresses

**REMEMBER WHEN I SAID IMMA STOP WRITING PERCABETH FOR A WHILE? WELL THAT AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN COZ PERCY MAKES A CUTE DADDYNA. DEAL WITH IT.**

* * *

It was a rare occurrence whenever Annabeth came home early and the days she did, it made her wish to abandon her workaholic tendencies and blueprints and make her butt stay home.

Today turned out to be one of those days. Percy was already home, probably entertaining or reading to Cassie, not that he read any better, Cassie just made him read because she knew it screwed with his seaweed filled- brain a bit. Cassie had developed the ability to read at a very young age, already having the brainpower and vocabulary that not many 4 years old possessed, of course, she was part-Athena, it would be criminal not to be smart. Though Annabeth didn't deem that piece of information important enough to tell Percy, no, he looked cute when he was trying to figure out exactly what the cow said to the piggy or precisely what problem Noddy was facing.

Percy usually came home early to minimise the time he spent away from Cassie, he was turning her into a real Daddy's girl or, in their case, he was turning into more of a Daughter's daddy. Cassie had him wrapped around her pinky, he was ready to bent backwards even at the hint of a wish.

So, kicking off her heals, she ran upstairs to the nursery eager to meet Cassie setting up a new plan (four years old and already planning, she was so proud!) in order to get her Daddy dearest into doing something humiliating and difficult but when she went inside, she found no Daddy but...

"What are you doing?"

Both father and daughter turned at the same time and their faces broke into identical grins.

"Daddyna and I were playing tea-party! Now that you're home, you can actually make the tea!"

Percy got up, his hand rubbing his neck in an embarrassed way. That was when she broke down, falling on the floor laughing so hard her sides were aching. He looked hilarious, 'Daddyna' was wearing a tangled mess of a wig, with careless makeup coating his eyes and lipstick on his lips and his own blush was almost making the fake one disappear. He was supporting a bright red dress that clashed horribly with everything he had one, especially the NYPD uniform shirt underneath, displaying his hairy legs.

He said something that sounded like "Guh gaaahh" and immedietly left their company, prefering to change into something suitable for his own gender and probably thinking a few push ups were in order, seeing as he'd just undergone a drastic and embarassing change to 'the other side'.

Annabeth, who was still laughing on the floor felt all her humour drain out of her lips as a sudden revelation hit her. She got up and raced towards Percy.

"IS THAT MY DRESS?"

* * *

**I'm thinking about making loads of drabbles for this one! Tell me if I should continue.  
Loads of you have told me to write longer stories and I'm thinking about trying that out.  
Sorry for my inactivity, I actually wrote a lot of stories on paper and ended up losing most of them. *sigh***

**Anyway, I'm just going to be desperate here and ask you for a review (constructive criticism too!).**


	2. Need a hand?

***narrowly escapes rotten tomato being thrown at her***

**Yes. You aren't hallucinating. I have indeed woken up from my hibernation and gotten my lazy ass to update. *cue gasps***

**Better believe it.  
AND A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO MY FRIEND, BRO, DAHLING AND EVERYTHING IN BETWEEN STALKERINTRAINING( If you haven't already read her stories, you should) FOR GIVING ME THE PROMT AND THE ENCOURAGEMENT TO GET MY STUPID BUTT TO WRITE IT.  
Here's your very own (stolen from your own ideas, I'm afraid) Rakshabandhan gift, Ass. **

* * *

_'...while I held Annabeth's hand._

_"Ow,"she said. "Ow, ow!" She gripped my fingers so tight they turned purple, but she stayed still, like Will asked.'_

_-The Plaza, Chapter 12-Rachel Makes a Bad Deal, Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian_

* * *

"Ow! Oh gods Percy, if I ever get out of this, I swear I am going to kill you!"

Percy visibly winced but gulped down the threat and grabbed Annabeth's hand. "That's it Mrs. Jackson! Push," the Doctor said.

Annabeth let out a stream of curses that would make a pirate blush. At least Percy knew who to blame if their child turns to have a potty-mouth. Her hair was mussed and sweaty and her face strained but she grabbed Percy's hand back and pushed.

His hand ached and he felt rather than saw, it go purple, but he didn't let go. Annabeth's death-grip got tighter as her pushes became more forceful and frantic.

The Doctor let out a happy sigh, "We can see the head, Mrs. Jackson. One last push."

Percy pulled her hand and kissed it and tightened his grip on his wife's hand. She glanced at him for a second and Percy felt his knees tremble at her famous flame gaze of doom. He gave her a weak smile and knowing him, he knew that instead of relaying support would relay a plea or a cry saying please-don't-kill-me. Annabeth's face screwed up in concentration as she applied all her force, all her strength. Percy felt the bones in his hand crack in three different regions. But he didn't care because at that moment, the sound of crying had filled the room.

He hadn't even realized he had his eyes shut until he noticed he couldn't really see anything.

"Congratulations! It's a girl!"

Percy opened his eyes to see the most beautiful baby girl he had seen in his entire life; she had inherited the best of both their features- tufts of curly, blond hair and sea-green eyes that were currently filled with tears. He was starstruck. It also improved the moment that Annabeth hadn't got up already and stabbed him.

"We should name her Cassandra. Cassandra Jackson."

Percy blinked and saw that Cassandra had already found her way in her mother's arms.

He smiled. "I like the sound of that."

He didn't know who was more stunning- Annabeth or Cassandra- and already had a sneaking suspicion that this little girl will have him wrapped around her pinky before she can even speak.

"You're going to spoil her rotten, aren't you?" Annabeth questioned, her grin still fixed in the baby's direction.

"You bet. "

He turned to go outside and was almost at the door when Annabeth, confused, asked, "Don't you want to hold her?"

"Er, yeah. One second. Um, going to uh, get some nectar," he said sheepishly.

"Percy, honestly, you worry to much. We're fine," said Annabeth, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, no. It's um, for my hand. You, uh, sort of broke it."

He got out before he could hear her laugh.

* * *

**I'll try to be quicker next time! And thank you everyone for the reviews, they really encouraged me :D  
Just in case you were confused, Cassie is short for Cassandra.**

**Just a friendly reminder, reviews make me a happi camper. **


	3. Normal? Maybe in a parallel universe

**EYYYGAAAAD! I forgot the disclaimer in my previous chapters!  
But just saying, if you think I could've written an amazing piece of literature otherwise know as the Percy Jackson stories, you are awesome. Not to mention in need of psychiatric help. Just sayin'.**

**In case it need any clarification: I do not own Percy Jackson, nor do I own the cover art thingy( that belongs to Burdge Bug the single most awesome artist that makes awesome Percy Jackson and other fandom art, check her out).**

Anyway, this was written in a bit of a rush, but I hope you like it.

* * *

****It was a fairly normal day in the household of the Jacksons. Normal, of course was a quite hypothetical word to be thrown around in this case for anything that happened anywhere near the whereabouts of the Jacksons was anything but. Their dictionary comprised of a contrasting meaning of normal altogether - any day not consisting of a god smiting them down was unsurprisingly, considered normal. This day, however was slightly less normal in comparison with the others. The morning itself started with a quite unnormal scream piercing the air belonging unsurprisingly to little Cassie. Before they even had time to register the scream Percy and Annabeth were already up and ready, holding sword and knife in hand rushing outside. They soon found the reason for the screams - a scary, horrifying monster that went by the name Mrs. O' Leary. They also found out that the scream was more of an elated yell rather than a shout for distress. Figures. Only their daughter could be exited to see a gigantic hellhound who could easily snap her up in two. Or three. Or a million tiny pieces. Percy instantaneously capped riptide and Annabeth was no slower to sheath her knife in the compartment built in to her panda pajamas. With their daughter they had no doubt they would have to explain the artillery than the ridiculously huge dog in the middle of their kitchen occupying most of it. Their daughter was most definitely not normal, even in their terms. Whatevert normalcy they had inherited had obviously gone waste on their offspring. "THAT IS SO COOL. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WE GOT A PET? " Cassie broke the silence. Her eyes started shining with uncontrollable joy and she got that look. Her parents shifted uncomfortably. They got shifty when she got that look. " Uh... It was meant to be a surprise, you see. Tada! " Percy replied nervously, raising his voice slightly so she could hear him over Mrs. O' Learys' pants. "Just out of curiosity, honey, what exactly do you see? " Annabeth inquired, hoping her daughter's eyesight didn't detect the hellhound as it was. Was she a bad parent for wishing against her daughter's eyesight? " Why its a cross breed between an elephant and a dog, of course! " Cassie said with palpable pride. Percy nearly choked on air. Times like these, his side of the brain really stood out. "..." Annabeth thought to correct her daughter, but thought the better of it. She knew what she'd be getting herself into. "Hey, girl! Whatcha doin' here? " Percy reached to scratch her rump. It resulted to be a bad decision when Mrs. O ' Leary wagged her tail, nearly destroying all of the kitchen cabinets and Percy received an unexpected early morning shower filled with the distinct smell of eau de drool. " WOOF! " Annabeth sighed. This was going to be a long morning.

Normal was not a word to describe the Jacksons and normal definitely wasn't a word to describe their new dog, thought little Mark, as he sat near the window in the house opposite to theirs peeking. They were in the garden, giving the dog a bone to chew on. The bone, obviously enough, was 'normally ' the size of a dinosaurs leg and he briefly wondered where they had got it from - maybe from the museum. He watched as the dog, quite a harmless looking poodle sniffed at it. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he watched the dog swallow the bone in one go. He rubbed his eyes to make sure. Maybe all that sugar in the morning wasn't that great an idea as he went inside to wash his eyes.

" WHY CAN'T WE KEEP MRS. O ' LEARY? ITS NOT FAIR. I' VE ALWAYS WANTED AND ELEPHANT. SHE WANTS TO STAY AND I' LL TAKE CARE OF HER! SHE-" Cassie continued on her endless monologue. Not for the first time, Percy found himself wishing he was deaf. Mrs. O' Leary wasn't helping either, destroying all things in her wake in excitement. Percy and Annabeth groaned simultaneously.  
This family sure had normalcy. Delusions of.

* * *

**Cassie is modelled after all of us crazy people out there.  
Just a friendly reminder, reviews are my life. **


End file.
